Désir de péchés
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: Pénétrez dans une antre de plaisirs...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tout ceux et celles qui passeraient par là! **

**Je suis désolée de ne pas être plus présente en ce qui concerne l'écriture mais j'ai des priorités importantes en ce moment et je n'ai pas trop le temps pour me déconnecter du monde et écrire. Enfin, je ne pensais pas poster ces "trucs" que j'ai écrit mais bon...Je me suis mise à culpabiliser de vous cacher des trucs alors...Pardonnez moiiiiiii!!**

**Ce sont et sera des textes courts alors savourez les!!**

**Je vous embrasse!**

**x Harrie x**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Disclaimer:** Bien sûr, aucune personnages m'appartient...Même pas Brian, I mean Gaaaale xDDD

**Pairing:** Bassé sur le couple Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor mais bon, présence probablement de One nicht stand lol!

**Rating:** M comme mmmmmmmmmm ou miam miam!

**Contexte:** Ces petites bulles prendront place au fil des cinq saisons je pense. Aller et retour qui suivront mon imagination !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'étincelle de la passion se décharge sur chaque parcelle de nos peaux. Un nouveau feu dévore nos corps et sa chaleur nous envahit jusqu'à se transformer en une bestialité sensuelle. Au lieu de la repousser, nous la recherchons. Nos peaux s'appellent et se répondent dans un langage qu'elles seules comprennent. La sueur perle et je sens cette puissance à travers tous tes gestes. Ta langue vient profaner ma bouche pendant que ton sexe va et vient au plus profond de moi. Le silence de la pièce se brise par nos soupirs et nos gémissements impossibles à retenir face à tant de plaisir. Mes yeux soutiennent les tiens. Ton regard plein d'affront me signifiant que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que mes paupières se ferment sous la force des vagues de délicieuse volupté qui me parcourent.

J'essaye de garder une prise dans la réalité, mes mains essayent de s'accrocher. Mais m'agripper à toi ne rend ma chute que plus violente de sensations. Les derniers mouvements se font de plus en plus anarchiques et ta voix rauque s'échoue contre mon oreille. Notre dernière volonté est arrivée. Une chaleur inouïe se déverse dans tout mon corps et je me sens partir. Toucher les nuages au dessus de moi et caresser la cimes de la jouissance en osmose avec toi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Eh oui, c'est dejà fini --" ! Ne me maudissez paaaaas!**

**Hug**

**x Harrie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà une autre petite bulle de plaisir :P ! Allez, question facile: A quelle scène fait-elle référence?? xDD**

**Bonne lecture!**

**x Harrie x**

**Au fait, qui d'entre nous va à la convention Queer As Folk/The L World à Paris??**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je pénètre dans cette antre des plaisirs où la chair peut être consommée jusqu'à plus soif. Les corps ne sont qu'ombres voilant nos désirs profonds d'une couverture de mystère. Comme un secret partagé, les souffles de satisfaction s'emmêlent. Les regards glissent sur mon corps et la chaleur se fait plus étouffante. La convoitise brûle plus fort que jamais.

Comme à mon habitude, j'abandonne mon corps. Il n'attend que l'autre pour réveiller son désir. Cet autre se plie à moi sans que je fasse le moindre geste. Ses mains dévoilent mon sexe tandis que mon regard est attiré par la faible lumière bleutée. Quand soudain, je croise ce regard qui hante mes nuits.

Surprise et

Incrédulité.

Une drôle d'excitation prend le pas sur cette gêne. Voir ton corps aller et venir sur cet homme objet et le dominer sonne comme une décharge électrique parcourant mon corps de part en part. Je détourne les yeux pour essayer de me concentrer sur la bouche qui m'emprisonne dans un paradis moite et chaud. Mais je me sens attiré par toi comme une abeille sentant le nectar sucré d'une fleur. Tes yeux me provoquent et je ne peux résister à l'affrontement. Tout disparaît pour nous laisser : juste toi et moi. A distance, nos corps se répondent et nos mouvements de hanches s'accordent. La précipitation se mêle à nos désirs enchevêtrés et nos coeur battent plus vite.

La chaleur se propage et nos respirations se font plus lourdes, plus profondes à mesure que la jouissance arrive. Tes yeux se ferment sous l'effet de cette bourrasque de luxure voluptueuse. M'abreuver de toi provoque ma montée au septième. Nos corps sont tendus par l'explosion de cette ambroisie nacrée et nos sens sont assaillis par ce bonheur érotique.

Malgré les apparences, nos corps sont en communion et nous partageons une nouvelle jouissance. Tandis que le souffle de la plénitude apaise nos esprits, nous tatouons ce jour comme celui du plaisir retrouvé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A bientôt!!**

**Kisouxx!**

**x Harrie, addict de QAF x**


End file.
